choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
The Heist: Monaco Choices
This page contains the choices in The Heist: Monaco and their outcomes. This game revolves heavily around choices you make, they can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 *Male. *Female. Choice 2 (Male) *Face 1 *Face 2 *Face 3 *Face 4 Choice 3 (Male) *Slick Purple (��15) *Dirty Blond *High Fade *Swept Back Choice 4 (Male) *Urban Rider (��15) *Stylish In Red (��20) *Trailblazer *Bombs Away Choice 2 (Female) *Face 1 *Face 2 *Face 3 *Face 4 Choice 3 (Female) *Alluring Auburn (��15) *Windswept Pixie *Elegant Updo *Blonde Waves *Bold Curls Choice 4 (Female) *Bombshell (��15) *Velvet Vibes (��20) *Sweet Sophistication *Simply Stripes Choice 5 *Damn. I look good. (Go to Choice 7) *Let's try something else. (Go to Choice 6) Choice 6 *A different look. (Go to Choice 2) *A different gender. (Go to Choice 1) Choice 7 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice *Enter your character's name Default is "Lee". Chapter One: What Could Possibly Go Wrong? Choices " " if you're wearing premium clothes. Choice 1 *You look like you could use a break... (No effect) *Is this ''what you call security? (No effect) *Are you registered to vote? (No effect) ''Heist Score +100 Choice 2 *That's amazing. How the hell do you do that? (No effect) *I ever tell you intelligence is a turn-on? (No effect) *You're a real nerd, man. (No effect) Choice 3 *I'm glad you're on our side. (No effect) *I love a woman capable of mass destruction. (No effect) *You scare me, you know that? (No effect) Choice 4 *Rye, you know you've always been my favorite. (No effect) *Eris is a little more my speed. (No effect) *I love all you degenerates equally. (No effect) Choice 5 *No one's botching anything. (No effect) *We're professionals. Act like it. (No effect) *The important thing is that we have fun. (No effect) Choice 6 This is a timed choice! *Hit it! (No effect) If the timer ends, you pause for suspense. Choice 7 *Carlisle's Diamond (No effect) Choice 8 *Create a diversion! (��12) *Run! ( ) Diamond Choice 1 *The fire alarm. (Path A) *An explosive. (Path B) Diamond Choice 2 (Path A) *Cause confusion! (Heist Score +100) *Cause a stampede! (Heist Score +100) " " Diamond Choice 2 (Path B) *Throw the stun grenades! (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Path B) *Push him! (Heist Score +100) *Pickpocket him! (Heist Score +100) " " Choice 9 *You haven't even thought this through. (Heist Score +100) ⬅ Correct *Take the score. Just let the crew go! (No effect) *I'm going to destroy you. (No effect) Choice 10 *Ansel's Book (No effect) Choice 11 *Where have you been? (No effect) *What took you so long? (No effect) *I missed you! (No effect) Choice 12 *It should've been me. (No effect) *I'll never forgive Ansel. (No effect) *I care about her, Rye. (No effect) Choice 13 *Have a drink with Rye. (��16) *Pass. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 *St. Dismas (No effect) *Tennessee Whiskey (No effect) *Calypso Sunrise (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *That couldn't have been easy. (No effect) *You should've been here, by my side. (No effect) *Wait, tell me more about these fake names. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Raise a toast. (No effect) *Take his hand. (No effect) *Kiss him. (No effect) " " Chapter Two: Are We Really Doing This? Choices Choice 1 *You had me at 'steal'. (No effect) *This is crazy. Be less crazy. (No effect) *The crown what of WHAT?! ''(No effect) '''Choice 2' *Security will have a weak point! (No effect) *The crown jewels will be brought out! (Heist Score +100) ⬅ Correct *You know what? Just tell me. (No effect) Choice 3 *Who are you thinking for the crew? (No effect) *What about Eris? (No effect) *Who gets to punch Ansel in his bleached teeth first? (No effect) Choice 4 *It’s great to see you! (No effect) *I could kiss you right now. (No effect) *… What’s new? (No effect) Choice 5 *You sacrificed yourself for us. (No effect) *I can’t just leave you here. (No effect) Choice 6 *Reminisce with Eris! (��17) *Pass. ( ) Diamond choice 1 *You should’ve stuck to the plan! (No effect) *Are you always this impulsive? (No effect) *I think I like you. (No effect) Diamond choice 2 This is a timed choice! *Swerve! (No effect) *Keep steady! (No effect) ⬅ Correct If the timer ends, you keep steady. Diamond choice 3 *You should go with that feeling. (No effect) *Not so fast… (No effect) “ " Choice 7 *Make you rich. (No effect) *Make you famous. (Heist Score +100) ⬅ Correct Choice 8 *Check it out. (All of them have the same outcome) Choice 9 *Destroy his life! (No effect) *Just teach him a lesson. (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Steal his email password. (No effect) If you choose any of the other two options, Rye will correct you to the correct option. Choice 10 *Are the Blackbirds playing today? (No effect) *Casual cybercrime at a peewee soccer game? (No effect) *About your other job, actually. (No effect) Choice 11 *Admit it. You miss Blackbird. (Heist Score +100) ⬅ Correct *Your talents are wasted here. (No effect) *Think of your daughter. (No effect) Choice 12 *Anton Edison ( ) *Samira Yazdi, alias Blackbird ( ) Choice 13 *Hand him my chair. (No effect) *Hand him my beer. (No effect) Choice 14 *The money is worth it. (Heist Score +100) ⬅ Correct *You're too good for this place. (No effect) *You could be kicking ass for real. (No effect) Choice 15 *How much this would help your reputation! (No effect) *The chance to take down your old boss! (Heist score +100) ⬅ Correct *The copious amount of money you'd make! (No effect) Choice 16 This is a timed choice! *Help her! (No effect) *Stop her! (No effect) *Stay back! (No effect) If the timer ends, you stay back. Choice 17 *Lena Ortiz (��30) ( ) *Mervin 'Uppercut Jones' Kalani ( ) Chapter Three: Pros and Cons Choices Choice 1 *We weren't 'old friends' in your book. (No effect) *After what you did, we will never be friends. (No effect) *It didn't need to be like this... (No effect) Choice 2 *We're in danger right now. (Heist Score +100) ⬅ Correct *Otherwise I might punch him. (No effect) Choice 3 *Doing just fine. (No effect) *Pissed. Very, very pissed. (No effect) *Definitely shaken. (No effect) Choice 4 This is a timed choice! *Follow me! (No effect) *Let's split up! (Heist Score +100) ⬅ Correct Choice 5 *You'll be rich. (No effect) *We need each other. (No effect) *You should broaden your horizons. (Heist Score +100) ⬅ Correct Choice 6 *We just really like chess! (No effect) *We know who you are. (Heist Score +100) ⬅ Correct Choice 7 *There will be jewels worth a fortune. (No effect) *You'll regain your old glory. (Heist Score +100) ⬅ Correct *You can show Anton how it's done. (Heist Score +100) ⬅ Correct You only get the third option if you've chosen Anton as your hacker. '' '''Choice 8' *Niles Edison. (��30) ( ) *Sybil. ( ) Choice 9 *Someone clean and precise. (No effect) *Someone clever and unpredictable. (No effect) Fabien likes option 1, and Tillie likes option 2. Choice 10 *Threaten him. (No effect) *Break down his ego. (No effect) Fabien like option 2, and Tillie like option 1. Choice 11 *Fabien Ahmed. ( ) *Tillie Marshall. ( ) Choice 12 *Now we'll be untouchable on the road. (+Trust) ( ) *Now we'll be keeping an eye on the new recruit. ( ) Choice 13 (Fabien) *I'd love to. (��18) *I should get some rest. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 (Fabien) *Is that all you got? (No effect) *Whoa there! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Fabien) *Gun it! (No effect) *Hide in the alley! (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Fabien) *Do you miss the glory? (No effect) *You are the best. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (Fabien) *Kiss him. (No effect) *Hold his hand. (No effect) *Tease him. (No effect) +Trust. Choice 13 (Tillie) *I'd love to. (��18) *I should get some rest. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 (Tillie) *Go faster! (No effect) *Careful! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Tillie) *Get to the highway and gun it! (No effect) *Pull in there and hide! (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Tillie) *That lifestyle doesn't sound healthy. (No effect) *This job will change that. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (Tillie) *Kiss her. (No effect) *Put an arm around her. (No effect) *Steal her keys. (No effect) +Trust. " " if you took the diamond path. Chapter Four: Go Directly to Jail Choices Choice 1 *It's what we have to do. (No effect) *Eris is worth the risk. (No effect) *I've always wanted to do a prison break. (No effect) Choice 2 *She's important to me. (No effect) *We're ready for this. (No effect) Choice 3 *Buy this item! (��20) ( ) *No thanks. ( ) This item is called "Breaking News" if female and "Headliner" if male. Choice 4 *Let's get this show on the road. (No effect) *Remind me about my alias. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *A reporter for Nightly News: America. (No effect) *An advice columnist for TMI. (No effect) *A docu-series director. (No effect) Heist Score +100 Diamond Choice 2 *She'll be great on TV. (No effect) *Her story is captivating. (No effect) *She needs to narrate a montage. (No effect) Heist Score +100 " " and +Hacker Trust. " " and Heist Score +100 " " and +Hacker Trust. You'll get Choice 5 to 7 if you did not purchase the Diamond Outfit. Choice 5 This is a timed choice. *Devon Harris. (Heist Score +100) *Stevie Morris. *London Paris (No effect) Choice 6 This is a timed choice. *Haven't been given to us yet. (No effect) *Are dirty. Very, very dirty. (Heist Score +100) *Are ugly. (No effect) Choice 7 This is a timed choice. *Your attitude. (No effect) *The auto-lock in cell 476. *The sewage pipes in cell 476. (Heist Score +100) " " and +Hacker Trust if you made it through and got all 3 choices correct. Choice 8 *Cake in the break room. (No effect) *Fight in the yard. (Heist Score +100) *Sprinkler malfunction. (No effect) Choice 9 This is a timed choice! *Dodge! (Heist Score +100, , +Muscle Trust) *Duck! (No effect) *Punch! (No effect) Choice 10 *Hug her. (No effect) *Tease her. (No effect) *Kiss her. (No effect) You only get the third option under certain conditions. Choice 11 *We're getting you out. (��16) ( ) *We have to go. ( ) Choice 12 *Quark? (No effect) Choice 13 This is a timed choice. *Weave around him! (No effect) *Throw sand in his face! (Heist Score +100) *Punch him in the gut! (No effect) Choice 14 *Knock him out! (No effect) *Handcuff him! (No effect) Chapter Five: Please Point That Somewhere Else Choices Choice 1 *That's what she wants! (No effect) *It's not worth it! (No effect) *Just get Eris out! (No effect) Choice 2 *Like what you've seen? (No effect) *Bet you didn't learn much. (No effect) Choice 3 *The gun! ( ) *The radio! (Heist Score +100, ) *The wheel! ( ) Choice 4 *Are you okay? (+Trust) *We couldn't have washed up on different beaches? (No effect) *You really wanted to get me alone, huh? (+Trust) Choice 5 *But this doesn't change anything. *Thank you. (+Trust) *I knew you had a soft spot for me. (+Trust) Choice 6 *Let them swing back at Sonia. (No effect) *Hold them out of Sonia's way. (+Trust) Choice 7 *Let's do it. (��19) (+Trust) *I'd rather save my energy. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 *Do you actually like working for Ansel? (No effect) *Why do you hate thieves so much? (No effect) *Have you always been so uncompromising? (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Thieves can have honor. (No effect) *Ansel isn't what you think. (No effect) *I'm not like that. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Lean in. (No effect) *Pull back. (No effect) " " Choice 8 *She's still the enemy. *Let's not give Ansel more reason to retaliate. (Heist Score +100) *Back off, she saved my life. (+Trust) " " if three or more +Trust with Sonia. " " if you got two or less. Choice 9 *Not actually that bad. (No effect) *Ansel's pet, and nothing more. (No effect) *Probably more dangerous than Ansel. (No effect) Choice 10 *Let's do it! (��17) *I don't think it's safe. ( ) Diamond Choice 4 *Yes please! (No effect) *I'd rather do wine. (No effect) *I'll have a water. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *About a million superhero movies. (No effect) *Having drinks with me. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 *Eris. (No effect) *Rye. (No effect) *Tillie/Fabien. (No effect) *Nobody. (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 *Dance sexy with him/her. (No effect) *Do a flashy dance move. (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 *Kiss him/her. (No effect) *Keep dancing. (No effect) " " Chapter Six: You Think We Need One More? Choices Choice 1 *Crossing a line. (No effect) *Unsurprising. (No effect) *Proof that Ansel's far gone. (No effect) Choice 2 *We'll come back stronger. (Heist Score +100) ( ) (+Driver Trust) ( ) *At least we're not dead. ( ) *Good riddance. (No effect) Choice 3 *The high-tech lair. (��18) (Heist Score +100) ( ) (+Hacker Trust) ( ) *The lavish villa. (��18) (Heist Score +100) ( ) (+Thief Trust) ( ) *The empty warehouse. ( ) Choice 4 *Wrong. (No effect) *Kind of right. (No effect) *An ass. (No effect) Choice 5 *A fine con artist. (No effect) *Not a grifter, and that's fine. (+Muscle Trust) ( ) Choice 6 *Join in the heckling. (No effect) *Stand up for Graves. (No effect) *Sit back and watch. (No effect) Choice 7 *You can't keep doing these scams. (No effect) *This could be your big break. (Heist Score +100) Choice 8 *Miranda Moreau (No effect) Choice 9 *How do you know the royal family? (No effect) *That's not your real name. (No effect) *You're good at your job. (No effect) Choice 10 *You'll be compensated generously. (No effect) *We'll make the royal family pay. (No effect) *We can get you time with Marguerite. (Heist Score +100) Choice 11 *Miranda Moreau. (��30) ( ) *Peter Graves. ( ) Chapter Seven: Who The Hell is Ulrich? Choices Choice 1 *We're screwed. *We got this. *Take it as a compliment. (No effect) Choice 2 *Get intel from his friends or family? (No effect) *Buy him out from Ansel? Diamond Choice 1 *Buy this item! (��20) (Stealth Mode if male) *No Thanks. Choice 3 (If you bought Niles Edison and The Whisperer) *Is worth more than all of you combined! *Is growing and learning! (No effect) *Has some work to do. Choice 3 (Sybil) *Rarity? *Personal reasons? *The challenge? +100 Heist Score, +Thief Trust if you bought the stealth outfit. Choice 4 This is a timed choice! *Sprint across! *Hide in the bushes! (+Thief Trust, +100 Heist Score) *Pose with the statue! If you bought the stealth outfit, you skip this choice. Choice 5 *Order groceries. (No effect) *Turn off my devices. (+Thief Trust, +100 Heist Score) *Say goodbye. Choice 6 *Computer. *Desk. *Coffee Table. Diamond Choice 2 *Take the tools. (��16) (+Thief Trust, +100 Heist Score) *Leave them behind. Choice 7 *Try escaping out a window. *Throw something across the room. (No effect) *Ask Eva to open the back door. (Correct) (+Thief Trust, +100 Heist Score) " " if got less than 3 +Trust. Chapter Eight: Grift Happens Choices Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:The Heist: Monaco